The purpose of this grant proposal is to strengthen and expand Surf*Net, the San Diego Unified Family Medicine Research Network. Surf*Net had its inception in July 1997. Growing out of a family medicine mini- fellowship program, Surf*Net now comprises approximately 40 practices and groups and has recently completed its first research project. This proposal describes how Surf*Net will undertake a planning process over the next year to: 1) Explore the sharing of data, both electronically and practically; develop relationships between institutional IRB'S and Information Systems departments. The IS team of each member practice/group will be engaged in a dialogue about questions of data ownership and data sharing. These dialogues will lead to a memorandum of understanding between the groups. 2) Increase the number of underserved practices that are members of Surf*Net and develop a research focus in this area. We will approach the Council of Community Clinics, St. Vincent de Paul, and other organizations serving underserved populations. Several members of the planning committee and the practice network already work primarily with underserved communities. 3) Participating physicians will be interviewed as the most effective methods for communicating data to them and these individualized approaches will be implemented. Based on the premise that the most effective methods for translating research into practice are those locally developed, we will test several methods based on the results of the interviews. 4) A funding plan will be developed, based on host institutions, outside donors and foundations, and other possible sources of income. The resources of several major San Diego institutions will contribute to the success of Surf*Net. The Department of Family and Preventive Medicine at University of California San Diego is noted for its depth, experience, and productivity in the area of epidemiology, health services research, and primary care research. The Scripps Family Medicine Residency, San Ysidro Community Health Center, and UCSD have collaborated in a new family medicine residency program focused on the care of the underserved. Sharp Health Care is the largest health care provider in the region. San Diego Kaiser Pennanente is well known for its health care systems, especially in preventive care, and has the largest Family Medicine department in the country. The San Diego Academy of Family Physicians actively encourages the development of Surf*Net, and a seed grant from the California Academy of Family Physicians assisted in the birth of the network. Surf*Net is uniquely situated to integrate the resources of years of research experience in the Department of Family and Preventive Medicine with a group of family medicine practices and residencies, a number of whom are dedicated to serving the underserved. This project will allow for the strengthening of the infrastructure and planning process so that excellent further research can be conducted with a focus on the underserved and with effective mechanisms to integrate data into physician practices.